Forever Alone
by Leah-The Writer
Summary: The wind blew through my hair as he chased after me in the rain. He was fast, yes, but he ran on a track -I'd grown up in Forks so I was used to the rough terain. Then I tripped. He caught me -like he always did. Only now I didn't want him to.EB AH Hiatus
1. Disclaimer

I ALWAYS forget a disclaimer, so here it is, for infinity!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!


	2. The Missing Moron

**This is my first Twilight fan fiction! Huge thanks to kdhorserider for helping me get over my writers block! And Twilighterforlife for actually telling me to write. Also, I call Bella Marie. Hopefully it'll be explained in my writing, and until I get to explaining, no questions about it! LOL. Leah –the werewolf– is in this, so this should be interesting! Talking about myself –no, I am not a werewolf, I still get my period, and I'm not heartbroken. But still...**

Marie POV

I swear I'm going to kill him.

Emmett had left yesterday on a road trip –alone. He didn't tell me or Nessie where he was going, when he'd be back, and what the hell he was thinking.

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. I wake up to find my baby cousin pacing around, crying. Not a good morning call. Leah was already up and gone. Thanks. Fuck you too! But back to Nessie.

"Where could he have gone? Dad didn't call telling us to get his ass back here, and Coach Michaels said all he got was that Em needed time. What does that mean? He would have taken you if it was remotely fun, I just don't get it! Where could he be? I mean sure, he _is __Emmett__, _but he's never taken off without a note!" she continued babbling until I pulled back my covers and walked over to her, placing my hands firmly on her shoulders; stopping her dead in her tracks.

"He left last night?" I asked.

She nodded mutely.

"No note?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Well then, when he gets back, we get to castrate him, Kay?" I said with sincerity, sarcasm and humour, but managing to keep serious.

And like that she was laughing.

"He's _Emmett_. Remember that time we blew up the cruiser? He's probably off giving old ladies heart attacks, or drunk in a dumpster. Or mooning old ladies because he's drunk, giving them heart attacks and getting arrested. We'll get a call form either him, Charlie, or the cops."

"Still doesn't explain why your here... you're the crazy one..." she muttered, reassured.

Nessie calm and reassured, I told her to go to bed.

"It's Saturday, and it's only 5:00. Were both going back to bed. Shoo! I'm tired."

Three minuets later Nessie was gone, my room was quiet and empty, so I went back to sleep.

**There it is! I'd like to get five reviews, please!**

**REVIEW!**

**xOXo**

**-Leah**


	3. Stop and Stare

**I got reviews! Thank you!**

I re-awoke around 10:00 it was nice to sleep in.

I crawled out of bed and made my way to the door, or limped. My muscles were sore from our late night practice. To say I was exhausted would be an understatement. Jake is on the team for a reason. But that didn't mean he won... it was a draw.

"Good morning" I heard when I was out of my room.

"Morning Anggie" I moaned out. My eyes were still half shut. I groggily took a seat at the kitchen counter.

Head on the kitchen island I said "has Em called?"

"Nope. But Nessie is with Jake. He's calming her down. She's called to sat she's agreed to your idea... what was that again?" she said curious and confused.

"We're going to castrate the bastard." Was all I said. Hitting my head on the counter on purpose, I finally stood up and looked around.

I saw the living/kitchen/dining area. The loveseat in front of our tiny TV, a shelf of movies/CDs beside the DVD player –which under the TV stand. The hard wood floors were clean, and the walls cream colour. If you looked closely enough though you could see the paint lines where they had had to paint over...

_We were playing slip and slide._

_Me. Nessie, Leah, Emmett, Jake, Seth, Ben and Angela were all here. _

_We were high off of happiness. You know when you get so happy, so joyful that nothing can bring you down? That was where I was._

_We were going out later, to do who knows what. We were having one of those days where we do anything and everything._

_I love those days._

_The floor was very bubbly and doused in dish soap. This should be fun._

_After about ten minutes of slipping around, Em was clearing us away, making a path/aisle. Emmett being Emmett had to do something smart –not._

_He ran up, twisted on his back, and landed with a huge thump, making the ground shake. He was going head first down a very short trip to the wall._

_Now, remember when I say slip and slide, I mean we were laughing and slipping around on our feet, like you do when you've never been skating before. You move around, slipping and sliding around; thus the name._

_Emmett was going pretty fast. When I heard the thump, break "Ow" I knew what had happened without seeing it. _

_Emmett's head was in the wall his limbs were splayed around him._

"_So smooth, genius." Jake muttered._

_Seth and Ben were on the floor, slipping around, laughing._

_Leah was shaking her head in mock disapproval/disappointment, hiding her huge smile. Angela was laughing with Nessie, they were leaning on each other for support. _

_Jake and I were moving forward to pull him out._

_I was used to this. After all, it was __**me**__ who had went sky diving and almost given the instructor a heart attack... apparently your supposed to pull the line faster, __before__ your five miles off of the ground... who knew?_

_We both grabbed one of his ankles, and pulled._

_It revealed Emmett at his highest. His hair had turned gray- brown because of the white powder in the drywall. His shirt had the powder stuff sprinkled around, too._

_And then he sat up and said "Marie, you __have__ to do that!"_

_And I did._

_I rand down the small strip, and went through the wall. My hole was bigger than Emmett's._

_It was fun... even the headache was tolerable after three Tylenol. _

_We have it on tape –Ben has his ways of hiding that damn camera so he can post us on YouTube._

_Damn Angela for falling in love –and screw him for not knowing._

"I'll go get her." I said, getting up and making my way to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" I said, pausing.

"Clothes?"

"Nah."

"Of course you wouldn't care... they're in her room."

_If I walk in and I lose my eyesight due to naked-ness, Emmett's not the only one who's loosing his man hood... but that wouldn't happen –Neisse's way too young. And Jacob is patient._

I made my way through the halls of the junior/senior girl dormitories. Most people were either practicing whatever they were here for, whether it be sports, academics, mechanics, those Van Gogh people, the photographers like Ange, the movie geeks kike Ben, or the musicians. The halls were empty, but you could occasionally hear the rhythmic strumming of a guitar, or hear a voice.

Some girl were walking hte halls, four of them.

All of them stopped and stared.

What did I do? I told them where to go, and how to get there.

Needless to say, they ran away.

The elevator was a different story.

Mike Newton was there.

I hate Mike.

His clothes were rumpled, and dishevelled. Like he'd left in a hurry.

He probably had.

When he noticed me, his back straightened and he put on his "sexy" smile. Not that it was a bad smile, but it wasn't what I considered sexy.

I hate Mike. So, so, _so_ much.

"Hey Mary, how'd you sleep last night?" he said to my chest.

"It's Marie." I corrected him.

Right about now I was Thanking god for Washington weather. Otherwise I probably would have worn something different. Right now I was in Boy smiley face boxers that went down thre quarters of my thigh, and one of Emmett's long sleeved shirts –the tightness at the wrist kept them from not overflowing. And giving me the use of my hands, but the length did make me look a lot like an Asian princess... I really should listen to Angela more often... Ah, to hell with it. I'm going to have fun with the situation. Renee would be proud. Maybe mom, too. Dad would be screaming at the fact i was alone in an elevator with a boy.

No, don't think about them now. Have fun messing with Michael-la-shithead.

"So, did you and Jessica have fun last night?" I said leaning towards him. It worked, because he visibly gulped.

Who knew smiley face boxers were sexy?

I smiled, leaned forward –luring him in. Just as he was closing his eyes, the doors opened –but he either didn't notice, or didn't care.

Now, my back was closer to the door, so I just stepped back and into the lobby, and whispered "closer".

I stepped to the side as he fell forward, blindly searching for my "luscious" lips.

What he didn't know was that there was no girl, or wall to catch him.

He fell face flat on the floor in the girls lobby.

He looked up, and I said; "You thought I was serious?" then turned and walked away.

And then I turned around to see five girls laughing hysterically at Mike. Maybe it was at both of us, but I really didn't care.

I nodded to them, and walked forward –towards the door.

Once outside, I cursed my stubbornness. And I really wished I had listened to Ange. I _should_ go back in and change.

But why not enjoy being popular and scare people with my most recent mental escapade?

I see no reason.

So, with that I walked out of the shelter, and shadows, and into the pouring rain.

In a_ movie_ everyone would notice me, stop and stare.

Not here. Few people were out in the rain, scurrying around to avoid the rain. Trying to get wherever they were going.

I shrugged and continued walking.

People inside the coffee shop, unlike the people outside, did notice. I got my fair share of stares.

I took them, and smiled my "I don't give a shit" smile.

I arrived soaked, freezing, and I had some cuts on the bottom of my feet.

No, I didn't have shoes on.

The sophomore's lobby was fuller. It had around eleven girls.

They noticed me as i walked to the stairs leading to the sophomore rooms. They all stoped talking and looked at me. I pretended not to notice.

I was in front of a wooden, polished door that read "Vanessa-May McCarty, Kate Denali, and Irina Denali" I didn't knock. I just walked in.

Mistake number one.

I didn't call out; I just made my way through the empty living space towards her room.

Mistake number two.

When I was in front of her door, again I didn't knock.

Mistake number three.

I opened the door, with my eyes open.

Now, having your eyes open shouldn't qualify as a mistake, but it was.

Mistake number four.

Nessie and Jake were both in kissing. Not those kisses they always share, brother to sister and loving, but _kissing_. Full tongue, I'm all over you kissing.

Now, not that kissing is bad. But Nessie is my daughter/sister, and Jake is my best friend.

And I was about three of their moans away from killing both of them.

I tried to talk, to scream at them, but I couldn't.

I was so angry-close to barfing- what the fuck? - Huh? - Confused that all I could manage was to sputter.

"Pt, fth, wha... k-k- uh?" while leaning forward, eyes wide.

**Jacob POV**

I heard something.

I ignored it and continued kissing Nessie.

Mistake number one.

I heard it again, but at this point a bomb could have exploded and I wouldn't have cared.

Mistake number two.

It was when I heard a sputtering then I pulled away, but only gradualy.

I really didn't want to stop kissing the most amazing kisser in the world.

But eventually I did.

Maybe I should have continued, maybe I should have stopped awhile ago.

But either way it was mistake number three.

In the door way Bell- Marie was purple. I don't think she was breathing. She was soaked, like she'd just played super soak extreme –the world against her.

Her dark hair was matted to her back, clinging together.

She was wearing what had to be Emmett's. She didn't date, so it couldn't be her boyfriends. And the shirt was huge.

That and "I don't bite, but my cousin will kill you" was across the front. Murderous Marie, one of her many nicknames. By the look on her face, it was more than fitting.

But, looking deeper, you could see she was more than confused. Shocked, yes. And down right _pissed off. _Murderous Marie about to make another appearance. Her victim? Me.

So I sat straight up, got off the bed, grabbed my shirt off the ground and stood to my full height –all very quickly and frantic.

My life was in danger, so I did something you should never do, no matter how desperate you are.

I said "Bella?"

**Wow, this is long! –Happy dance- it's the longest chapter I've ever written. It's taken two days to write this on and off.**

**I'm more than aware that it's been way longer than two days, but I started writing yesterday. I'm really busy.**

**Did you notice the name change? Yes, Renesmee is Vanessa-May. Her real name doesn't really fit.**

**THE CULLENS WILL BE IN SOON!**

**Review? It would make my day!**

**Press the Button!**

**V**


	4. Alone

**Sorry about the wait, but I REALY have to study. I got exempt from the L.A exam! I was so happy about that! **

**I left a cliffy, and I'm surprised no one screamed at me... but then you don't know how BIG of a deal saying "Bella" is!**

**Yes, I HAD to say it! And you won't even find out WHY for a long time! Of course I'm that evil. **

**Jacob POV**

I said it.

I just said her name; the real one.

Oh. Shit.

Nessie and I waited for a response, for _something_, but all we got was a darker purple on her face.

She hadn't heard me.

Thank. You. God!

But I was still in deep shit.

I'd gotten caught on top of Nessie –Bella's _baby_.

I'd gotten caught _kissing _Nessie, _shirtless, on top of her_.

Did I say deep shit? I meant that I was drowning in shit.

The stinky, loose, messy kind.

From kissing Nessie.

Doing anything Bella didn't like with Nessie is a death sentence.

It's always been that way...

_I was nine._

_I don't know exactly what I did, but I'm currently running away from Vanessa-May's visiting cousin –Bella._

_She had a pitch fork._

_And whenever she fell down –which she seemed to do a lot- she got back up and chased after me harder and faster, screaming at me._

_What happened to the quiet, shy, blushing, cute girl I'd met yesterday?_

_She'd been here this morning!_

_Now? She was possessed by a murderous person._

_Her victim? Me. _

_Finally-too tired to continue, I spun around and screamed "WHAT DID I DO!?"_

_I saw that she'd dropped the pitchfork awhile ago so she'd be faster._

_She caught up to me and said "you nicknamed her after the Loch-Ness Monster"_

"_So?" I asked looking down to her chocolate eyes._

"_You made her cry" was all she said before her fist snapped up to meet my chin._

Her fists were still white and purple, and her eyes flamed.

Nessie broke the silence by saying "I love him"

The fire went out. Her hands relaxed.

She nodded her head.

Her eyes began to blur.

It was a long time before she spoke.

"Congrats. I'm happy for you. Call Emmett, find him. I've got to meet up with Leah –so I can't. Later" she said, hiding the tears like a professional.

My mood was plummeting. I began thinking...

She has experience hiding tears–well, I think she does.

She's good at hiding them –so I really wouldn't know.

But she used to cry every night.

She used to be Bella.

But Bella's gone.

Never to join the world of the living again.

She died in a car crash with Emmett's and Nessie's mom, with her parents.

With the people in the other car.

When the reports read "Single Survivor" they forgot to mention that Bella died too.

Leaving stony, heart broken, lonely, cold, strong, dangerous, guilt-ridden, guarded Marie in her body.

Bella's gone.

She died in a car crash –the one that killed everyone involved.

And then I wasn't happy to have finally kissed Nessie, to be on the basket ball team.

Because I knew my best friend was hurting.

And that changed everything.

I moved forward, to comfort her, but she turned and ran out.

I'm not in shit.

I feel like shit.

Shit.

Shit.

_Shit._

**Marie/Bella POV**

I don't know where Emmett is, he left me behind.

Jake and Nessie are leaving me, too.

One day Ben's gonna get smart, and then both he and Angela are gone; they won't have time for me.

Leah's gonna get over Sam, and then she'll find someone; leave me behind.

Charlie's already seeing someone. He hardly ever visits now.

Auntie Renee left.

Mom left.

Dad, too.

I'm alone.

And I won't do anything about it.

Because I want my friends happy. I want them to love. I want them to _live_.

The people I love that already left?

One day, I don't know when, I'll join them.

And then I won't be alone.

I'll be home.

Wherever that is.

**Reviews are like kissing Edward in the rain.**

**YOU'LL MEET THE CULLENS SOON! I didn't even know where this was going until I talked to my mom about my story.**

**REVIEW! Preferably the constructive criticism kind of review. I want to IMPROVE!**

**REVIEW!**

**PRESS IT, AND TYPE WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	5. I Need Your Help

**For once I didn't take a day off, and start the next day.**

**I'm writing this two minutes after I posted. It's a first!**

**REVIEW!**

As soon as the door shut behind me I was running –hard to do with wet clothes.

The tears poured down my cheeks.

Alone.

Alone.

The word echoed through my head.

I was alone.

I didn't see where I was going, but apparently my feet took me outside.

And into the rain.

Good, that would help me hide the tears.

I ran as fast as I could –which is pretty fast, all the way to my room.

I didn't even use the elevator.

I was standing in front of my door, panting –trying to get my act back.

The door read "Isabella Marie Swan, Angela Jodie Webber, and Leah Satie Clearwater".

I wordlessly opened the door, and crept to my room.

Ange and Leah were both on the couch watching a movie, laughing.

I smiled, and opened my door.

I was greeted by walls covered in photos, all of my friends, my family.

The people I got along with.

I went to my dresser, pulling out beach shorts and a tank top, and a boy sweat shirt.

I needed to get out, away.

I needed to hit something.

I needed to work.

I needed to practice.

I got dressed, snatched my I-pod, grabbed my basket ball, my athletic shoes, a rain coat and I was gone.

**Jasper POV**

I saw a girl running.

Her dark hair clung to her face –she was drenched.

And she was wearing smiley boxers.

I would have laughed if I didn't know she was seriously upset.

After all, who wears _boxers_, _no shoes_, at noon?

_Maybe she's wearing her boyfriend's clothes? That would explain the size of her shirt..._

I chased after her silently.

She ran into the Dormitories for Jr. /Sr. Girls.

_Wasn't she just in her room? And she left her boyfriend there...? _

I waited in the pouring rain, and I waited, but she never came.

I saw a small boy come out, carrying a basket ball.

If this went well I'd have to meet up with him later, shoot some hoops.

But I'd do that later. I had to get going before I lost my nerve.

_What were you thinking Jasper? Running after a girl? You must be stupid. You're already in shit. What would happen if you got into trouble? You'd have no where to go._

I headed towards the office building at a faster pace.

I didn't bother with the reception; I passed the desk, nodded my head to the reception lady, and went into the office labelled "Esme Hale".

She was bent over her desk, papers neatly stacked around her.

"Hello dear," she said without looking up.

"How do you always do that?" I asked before grabbing a chair and pulling up to the large oak desk.

She finished whatever she was doing, put it away and said "I didn't know it was you, I just waited to hear your voice. Wait until I say your name next time, then give yourself away."

"So," she leaned on her elbows, gazing intently at me "how've you been?"

"I'm ok. I got honours for my history project."

"Then why are you here? Is your mom ok?"

"Mom's fine."

She looked confused.

"How's... how's Rosalie?"

I ground my teeth and said "she's fine"

Even more confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something's wrong?"

"You haven't come around lately" she shrugged "thought you finally decided to drop your dad's side of the family for good".

It was true. I hadn't been calling her; I hadn't seen her for at least six months.

But I was desperate.

"I got kicked off the team" I muttered into my hands.

Her eyes widened, and she straightened.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to ask "I want to enrol for your school. I want to play Basket ball, and I can't do that when I don't have a team."

**Yes, Bella and Jasper both play basket ball! **

**I know this isn't the Cullen everybody loves, but it is a Cullen. Well, sort of. His last name is Whitlock. **

**Ok, I have a LOT of subscribers. Now, even though that makes me dance, REVIEWS make me do back flips.**

**I want 12 reviews; if I get that, my back will be broken, and I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow.**

**It will be long!**

**Requests welcome!**

**-Leah**


	6. Never Forget To Not Be Emmett

**Here's an update for those of you who are wondering what the heck happened to Emmett!**

**Emmett POV –set as he was leaving.**

I'm taking a road trip.

I don't know where, but I'm going there.

Obviously, a road trip requires a vehicle.

I was taking the Jeep.

Nessie could drive the Chevy or get rides from Jake.

Bella doesn't ride in vehicles very often. If she can walk there, she walks.

I threw my stuff in the back, and headed to the front.

I jumped into the Jeep, buckled up –hey, my dad's a police officer. I've had that ground into me since day one- and I was off to nowhere in particular.

I was in deep shit –this was my time to think. One more D grade and Charlie was taking me home to Forks–and away from everything here in Washington.

I really wish I knew how Bella managed to mess around -terrorising the students of St. Adams, play Basketball, her social life, and keeping her in AP classes.

Not to mention holding herself together and remembering her name is "_Marie_". What a load of shit –not the maintenance things, but _Marie_ is a load of shit. Bella is Bella, she loves to read, and she's smart. Now she's just more... spontaneous, free spirited, sarcastic, smart-ass, dangerous, insane, sad, and she's constantly an emotional roller coaster. But she's still smart, and she falls down once and awhile... and she still reads... for school...

I miss Bella.

Which is why I refuse to call her Marie. Bella will always be Bella.

My mind tends to wander when I'm driving, or doing anything that requires little focus.

I realised I'd taken myself to the road, a road. A road somewhere.

And I didn't even know _where _the road was.

I pulled over, turned the car up and grabbed my cell for the GPS.

I flipped it open, and what do you know... the battery's dead! Some stupid idiot forgot to charge it in his hurry!

I groaned and hit my head on the steering wheel, throwing my cell to the ground.

I started my car so I could get back to the school –I'd done enough thinking, but it wouldn't start.

Did I forget anything else?

Gas, food, and... All I remembered to bring was a duffle I always kept packed in my closet and my football.

"_You're so smart Em"_ Bella had once said.

She was being sarcastic.

_Well, this is_ _great__.... what do I do now?_

Can life get worse? I'm in danger of leaving my life, flunking out, Jacob hasn't taken Nessie seriously in the relationship and she's getting really upset, I'm single, my cousin is... being her other self, I'm hungry with no food, gas, and my car might be broken.

_Great_ –not.

I hit my head on the steering wheel again, and again, until I fell asleep due to sleep depravation.

Never forget to not be Emmett.

**I wrote this last night, when I had one review, so it's not very long. To make it up to you I'll probably post tomorrow. I'd do it today, but I have laser tag for 2hrs, then a water fight! It should be awesome. I'm even going to NOT study so I can get it up by then.**

**You guys are amazing. I have a total of 12 reviews... and I haven't told anyone to read my story, you've all just clicked on me... and that makes me super happy.**

**I was wondering if anyone was wondering about Emmett... did that make sense?**

**Was it good?**

**Did it suck?**

**Any pointers?**

**Constructive criticism welcome!**

**REVEIW!**

**R E V I E W!**

**R E V I E W !**

**v**

**V**


	7. Strange Strangers

**Thank you to those who reviewed... you know who you are.**

**Emmett POV**

I woke up, cold, my feet numb, face glued to the steering wheel painfully, and my ass was... tingly.

I groaned.

"Good, you're up. I was about to bitch slap you for being so... mumble-y. Next time I'm here, and you sleep talk... do it more clearly" said a female voice.

I shot up from my position, and pressed my back to the door.

She chuckled. "Are you always so jumpy? Can you speak straight, no mumbles?"

I'm pretty sure you could see my entire eye whites. But I said, _not_ mumbling "Why are you here?"

She laughed, throwing her head back to reveal a thin pale throat.

The girl... woman was beautiful. She had eyes similar to Bella, not in colour, but in the expression. They held sarcasm, humour, some darkness, curiosity, and just a hint of mystery –a mystery I wanted to solve.

She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, and piercing blue eyes. Her face was beautiful; high cheekbones, perfect eye brows, pale pink lips and clear slightly tanned skin. She was wearing blue jeans, a tank top and denim jacket. She was beautiful.

"Well?" I asked again.

She stopped laughing and turned to me. She looked slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering if you needed a ride. Normal people don't sleep on the side of the road..."she laughed again.

"What?"

"Y-You, you have-" she snorted "the weirdest expression on your face- like- like your getting info overload!" she reached for something and then I was flashed.

Only not the way I wanted, I mean light flashed from her hand, blinding me.

"Ha! So going on facebook..."

"A ride would be great."

"Huh?"

"You said your here to give me a ride. I'd like that."

"Oh, right. Ya, I looked under the hood. Your transmissions screwed. I can't fix that... here. And I don't have a tow option on my car. So, you need a ride."

I nodded. Was the chick high? I wasn't into that stuff... I don't know anybody who is. But she was completely random. Like those girly chicks with boys; different day to day.

She scares me. She's managed to get into my car which I thought I locked, look into the en- how would she know about cars?

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Why?"

"I want to call my friend, get _him _to look, see what's wrong." I said.

Her eyes flashed with furry, red hot. I'd seen worse, so I wasn't scared of her.

She slapped me across the face.

Ow. It stung, but again, I'd had worse.

She opened the door, jumped out, and walked to her car, which was parked thirty meters away from me. It was a convertible, and red.

I feel so out classed, and like an ass... my thoughts rhymed. Nice.

I made quick motions to get out of the car, my fingers fumbling for the handle. I got it just as she was about halfway to her car. I stumbled out of the car, my feet were still numb from cold, and my ass was... tingly with pin pricks.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" I called after her.

She flipped me off, and continued walking.

I chased after her and got to the car just as she was getting in. I ran around to the passenger side and hopped in, making it go down with the extra weight.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." I said gazing into her baby blues, trying to get her to give me a ride.

They flashed with exasperation "get out!"

"I'm sorry, ok. But I really need a ride... I forgot to do some things. My cell is dead, I'm hungry with no food, no money, and I forgot to tell anyone where I was going, so no one knows where I am; I could be here forever. I need a ride to someplace with a phone and free food. The phone should have low volume, due to the screaming I'm gonna get. I _really_ need help. Please?"

She looked pissed, to say the least, but her eyes softened when she learned my situation.

I waited to hear my fate for a long time, but eventually she said "fine. But the minute you say something stupid you aren't welcome in my car, and I kick you out. Kepeesh?"

"Phone?"

"I didn't bring it with me. The rules are; no comments on my being blonde, beautiful and blue eyed. If you do you're on the side of the road in the soon to be rain, away from that _thing_ you call a Jeep. Do we have a deal?" she said more annoyed like she thought I was stupider than before.

I smiled. "Deal."

One problem; is anything I say _not_ stupid?

Let's hope, and _then_ get thrown on my ass in the rain, away from the car.

Sounds good.

"Can I ask questions?"

She shrugged and began driving smoothly away from the curb.

"What's your name?"

"Rosalie. You?"

"Emmett McCarty."

She nodded.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you turn around so I can get my stuff?"

"Already done."

_Maybe I shouldn't have gotten in the car... dad always said to not get in a car with a stranger..._

"Rosalie, do you have food?"

She chuckled and reached into the back seat to pull out a Mickey D's bag.

Strange stranger or not, she had food.

Well, she _had_ had food; it was going to be gone in five minutes.

I _am_ Emmett, after all.

**Jasper POV**

Esme and I were walking around the streets of Washington, and we hadn't said much to each other, just things like "how's your mom" "she's good" and then more awkward silence.

It took awhile before Esme just came out and said "how'd you get kicked off the team?"

I sighed; I really didn't want to relay the story... "One of the guys was being really arrogant, we were practicing alone. He was insulting me, insulting the way I played, he was over all just being rude and unnecessarily crewel. _Then_ he insulted mom calling her a whore, a stupid whore; that that was why we live where we live... and I just lost it; I pushed him down and I... I hit him. He moved his arms up to protect himself, but I just hit those... I broke four of his ribs in six different places, and both of his arms before I realised what I was doing... needless to say they kicked me off the team, and I got expelled. I deserved it, though." My eyes were watery at the end of the statement.

Esme and I had stopped walking. She looked up at me. She was crying. Wordlessly she reached for me –to hug me. Her embrace was warm, and comforting. Even though she should be hitting me, appalled by what I had done, she still loved me, and she wanted to comfort me.

I really don't deserve Esme. I didn't even call... I'm terrible.

"Honey, I'd give you a place in no time flat... but I don't make those decisions... I know you're good, but my school is for the _elite_. You have to have _extreme_ potential, not that you don't have it already, but-"

"How do I make the team?" I interjected. St. Adams was one of the most prestigious schools in Washington state; I already knew it was gonna be hard to get in; I just needed to know _how_.

"Well, first you need to get past Mar...Mark, and then _he_ has to sell you to the team... which wont be too hard if you take backup on Paul's position... that boy's always getting into trouble and sent to the bench... but Mark's gonna be incredibly hard to get past... you impress him, and your home free."

"Who is Mark?" I asked as we resumed walking.

"He's the team's Point Forward –incredible player."

"When can I tryout?" I asked. Seems like I'm asking a lot of questions.

Her mouth opened like she was about to say something, but she stopped. Her eyes looked like they were recognising something.

"Es-"she held up one finger –shushing me.

She jogged down a back alley that we had come to, seeing something that I had missed. I followed after her "Esme!"

At the end of the alley was a Basketball court. It was surrounded by a chain fence that went really high. And in the middle of the court Esme was talking to a guy... he was small, and I couldn't see his face... his back was to me. Across the back of his hoodie was "Chief of Police"... and he was wearing skater shoes... he was wearing jeans... boot cut? He was short to, maybe fifteen? He was the height of a normal fifteen year old boy, maybe a little shorter... he seemed familiar... the guy that came out of the girls dorm.

He had a basketball in his hip.

The guy was defiantly a guy... but he was feminine... not gay... what the hell is he?

Esme continued talking to the guy, gay or not he seemed to be arguing with her; his head was shaking back and forth furiously, he even stomped his foot once... defiantly gay.

_Why_ was Esme talking to the guy?

Finally they came to an agreement and the gay guy stomped off to a corner in the court, he dropped the ball and began fiddling with something around his neck...?

Esme came up to me "you can try out now." she said, smiling.

There's no way in _hell_ that _that_ was the _Point Forward_ for _St. Adams Academy_. I voiced my opinion –I just didn't tell her I knew he was gay.

She simply chuckled and said "wait and see".

I rolled my eyes and shrugged out of my coat. I hate Washington; the weather was so unpredictable here. It had stopped raining two minutes into our walk, started for a minute, and stopped again. It hadn't started again, but if I got in –which I was going to by the looks of the guy- I'd have a hard time adjusting to the weather.

One thing dad had tried to get across in one of his rare visits was never under estimate your opponent, but that was seriously hard to not do looking at the guy. Skinny, short, and most likely gay.

It was when he left his corner and began dribbling the ball that I knew he was in the school for a reason.

His steps were calculated, and executed like a pro, and the ball was close to him, not far away like those inexperienced players. His pale hand would adjust slightly to change direction.

I didn't even notice when he went straight for the hoop on the other side, and he scored.

"Jasper! You're down by one! _Move._ I told you Mark was good. _Move or you're going to lose!" _she screamed at me.

And then I was running to center where he was waiting, tapping his foot in annoyance; like I'd interrupted something.

I had to win.

**I'm proud of myself. I wrote, and the next chapter is gonna be up soon.**

**The Laser tag yesterday was awesome! Today we went to the pool, my teacher jumped in, taking me and Tammy with her.**

**At least we had bathing suits! She was fully clothed...**

**Ok, so far we have Emmett, Jasper, Esme and now Rosalie! Who's next? I wonder...**

**Who is the stranger with "Chief of Police" stamped across his back? Mark's in high school, so it's pretty hard for him to be Chief of Police... I wonder... could it be Bella? **

**Normally I'm not a frequent updater, so this is amazing for me.**

**How do you want this? Short chapters every day, or semi long with multiple POV every 2-3 days, or super long ones every 4-6 days? Tell me in the amazing review I get, ok?**

**I want ten reviews, and then I post. The minute I get that #10, I post.**

**Good? Bad?**

**It's calling you... press the button!**

**Reviews are like Edwards eyes... amazing!**

**REVIEW**

**V**


	8. This Is MY Place

**I had a flash of inspiration, so I just **_**had**___**to change**__**the title. For those of you who are going "wtf? I didn't subscribe to this" That is why. This **_**was**_** Your Not Welcome. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Bella/Marie POV**

I ran out the big gates and into the bustling streets of Washington. The school was in a pretty good neighbourhood; so there weren't many places you could go to just relax, and get your head straight without the place being populated to the point of squishdom –but I knew of one. It was _my_ place. The place I had unknowingly tried out for the team...

_I was so, so sad. Like old people when they realise exactly that; they're old. Maybe I was worse; I didn't know what it was to have that revelation, but I'd been there when Renee had it, and boy was she upset._

_Emmett and I had gotten kicked out of school about a week ago, we were labelled "unsafe for the wellbeing of Forks High". So what if we started a food fight? And __maybe__, we made it so they had to replace all that weird drywall stuff they put on the roof... which was apparently expensive –very expensive. Ok... I guess I see where they're coming from._

_After we got kicked out, no one would take us in –turns out we had a bad reputation. It looked like we were going to have to try homeschooling, and that really sucked. I'd probably just drop out because I couldn't learn like that. I needed to have help in math and someone to shove the systems ideas down my throat –or I just wouldn't swallow it._

_And then, in the middle of Charlie's pacing around occasionally screaming at Emmett for getting me in trouble –even though I insisted that it was an equal agreement repetitively- the phone rang._

_The__ phone call._

_Charlie picked it up, and asked who it was. His face slowly turned to surprise, and then he was happy._

_It was Esme Hale. She'd learned about our situation and how we needed a school –she had an opening in the Football program, and she wanted Em to try out._

_Charlie asked about me, and if I could try out for something –anything, and he was sad again, because the answer was no. she wanted to help me, but I didn't have any recognisable talents good enough for her school. _

_I continued relaying the past weeks events in my head; the yelling, the call, my inability to try out too, because orphaned juvenile delinquent good at pulling pranks wasn't on the list for acceptance –which meant I didn't have a prayer of getting in with Em, and I'd be alone._

_I pressed the rewind button back to when Charlie hugged him, along with everyone doggy piling to welcome him onto the team... I remember Nessie screaming for joy. And I remember crying and running off the bleachers, across the beautiful campus, and out the big black gates; I was getting away, to do the one thing I hated and feared; I was going to be alone –it terrified me and made me happy at the same time. _

_I was alone yet again, because St. Adams had a campus, and it was too far away to drive Emmett back and forth between here and Forks, and we could hardly afford the gas money to come often._

_My big brother/best friend/ partner in crime was leaving._

_Like Jake, he was going off to get a higher education; one that I couldn't have. I'd be a janitor if it meant I got to see either one of them. They were my dudes. They were willing to get me into trouble, and keep me out of it. Nessie would still be home, but I full out refuse to get her into trouble –I'd go to prison for life for the girl. _

_I was alone. Sure, I had a phone... but my depressed mind only saw the worst of the situation._

_And that just sucked. It was depression worthy. _

_I continued walking with my short legs attached to sore feet, and I decided I needed a break; so I turned down into a small back alley and continued walking until I got to the end._

_What I saw would completely change my life forever._

_I saw a huge fence, and inside it was the weirdest thing; a basket ball court with a basket ball in the corner._

_I just thought "why the hell not". I'm cold, alone, and my feet hurt. I'm gonna play basketball._

_I walked into the cage, kicked off my shoes, took off my socks, rolled up my dress pants that I'd been forced into to make a good impression, took off my "good" jacket, and ran over to that corner to snatch up the ball._

_I began dribbling like I'd seen the professionals do on Charlie and Emmett's sport idols do, just like I used to do with my dad, when we'd play, getting a good grip on the ball, and controlling it with small, minor movements of my fingers so it'd go in the right direction. I tried that for about five minutes, and then began walking with the ball._

_I'd always been told in gym class that you're not supposed to watch the ball, so I didn't. It was hard not to, but eventually I did._

_And then I started thinking, which was something I really didn't want to do right now, but my mind had a mind of its own; which sucked._

_I thought about Jacob, how he'd gotten a scholarship to some fancy school, and left me._

_Nessie had been pretty upset, but he called her often, so she was ok._

_Nessie was in Jr. High, and she was having boy troubles; I was pretty useless on that point –I didn't have any experience, or advice, so I just asked Em to take care of them; he did._

_And Nessie was very confused, but happy; she didn't like that kind of attention._

_Then my mind wandered to a very unwelcome subject; Mom._

_Her smile, her chocolate eyes that lit up when she saw me do something 'smart" the chocolate eyes that were an exact match to mine, to Charlie –who had passed it onto Emmett and Nessie. Her deep brown, dark hair; an exact match to mine –though her hair was wavy, not curly. And her blood the smell, the way it matted her hair together-_

_I dropped the thought and focused hard on the basket ball. I felt someone come up behind me, and I got defensive –something I'm extremely good at. I kept my ball away from the person; I kept my back to him, keeping the ball. He tried countless times to get it away from me, but he never succeeded. He grunted, and moved around to my front, but in synch I turned too. It was intense; and I was having fun. _

_He'd reach in with his long muscular arms, and I'd turn around just in time. He always played clean –which was good. He didn't get the ball once._

_I smiled and continued "hogging" the ball._

_I don't know how we played, but eventually he gave up and left. I was a little sad, but I continued dribbling the ball slowly. Just like I used to, with Jake._

_Jake and I used to be incredible at Basketball, we'd play all the time. I was always laughing and happy when we did that. But thinking about Jacob didn't make me happy, in fact, it made me downright miserable. So I dropped the ball and looked to the gate where I'd dropped off my stuff –and there were four dudes looking extremely shocked. What? And then I recognised my opponent –he was really tall, and had his hair cut short. _

_I heard a gasp and a rasping "Bell-Marie?" I turned to see none other than my best friend –Jacob Black._

"_Jake?"_

"_Wait," the guy interrupted "I got beat by a girl. I got beat by __Bella Swan__, Jacobs friend back home. The girl that fucked up, and got expelled for the food fight of the century? The same girl who beat the shit out of him, chased him around his yard with a pitch fork, because he insulted the girl he's obsessed with? The one he can't seem to shut up about? The one that fell out of her window trying to sneak out of the house to hang out with him? Are you __that__ Bella?"_

"_It's Marie, and I see I've been a topic of discussion. Thanks a lot Jake. Really." Sarcasm really is my best way of communication –and my most used._

"_Why are you here?"_

_I opened my mouth to explain –rather embarrassed about running out on Em, but a guy I didn't notice before stepped out and began talking –very fast talking._

"_Who cares why she's here? Sam can't get past her, I doubt anyone else can. She __has__ to join! I can see it now 'St. Adams Washington Wolves first female player defeats all in her path' or something like that. She's absolutely amazing! With some work on her shooting, and shed be pro!" he actually jumped at the end in his excitement –it was slightly creepy._

"_Maybe. Lets see how she does first." The guy Sam said._

By now I was already down the warm, homey ally, and shooting. To others it might seem cold, and ugly, but to me it was like home. It was a place I found comfort, and the place where all the pieces fell together and I was able to not be alone.

One thing I've never figured out is that I'm terrified to be alone, but yet when I feel alone, I go to be alone. I've never quite figured that out. I doubt I ever will.

I began bouncing the ball, twisting and turning, bouncing it in a V pattern through my legs. My clothes were dry for once, like my shoes. To be Point Forward, you have to be good with the ball. You also have to be well rounded –no special talents, just good enough for everything else. But I was amazing at keeping the ball, being defensive –I just need to work on my passing.

I don't know how long I did that, maybe ten minutes, before I heard dress shoes on pavement. The sound was soft; I looked down through the fence to see Esme –the head mistress at my school. She rushed through the open gate, rushing to me.

"Marie?"

"Ya...?" I asked, drawling it out.

"I have a favour to ask. My nephew, he wants to join the team. Could you do it now? And put your hood up –hide your hair, he thinks you're a boy. Your name is Mark, by the way." She rushed. Esme never rushes, so I knew she really wanted him to get in, but I didn't want to do it here. St. Adams has a messed up system for Basketball, and all other team sports. You had to tryout, playing someone who's already on the team. And then... well, I still haven't figured it out yet, because it was different for me, and I haven't seen one yet; guys are asses when they find out the "captain" is a girl.

"No, doesn't it have to be different? Have every one here?" my argument was unjustified, and I'd be okay with playing the dude –anywhere but here. Because on the off chance I thought he was good enough –which very few people are- then we'd share the place we made the team. And this was _my_ place. I was ok with sharing it with the guys and my friends, but not Esme's "prodigy" nephew. Esme was ok, but as far as I knew, her brother was a cheating ass hole.

But my argument was soon shot down –repetitively. I even stomped my foot. She told me to act like a guy and go hide my face and hair in the corner while she talked to "Jasper". Esme is amazing –I am not. In fact, I just make things interesting.

I was pissed to say the least. The guy was toast –I wasn't gonna give him my court.

I stormed off to the corner to hide my hair and face. I felt his eyes on me, analysing my size, what position I could play –he was trying to figure me out.

I smile to myself. If he only knew that I was Marie instead of Mark. He'd probably be really pissed –cause the only time I'd let him see my face was if I'd won –or on the small possible chance of a draw.

I turned around and began playing with the ball –I could do so much better, but I wanted him to know that _something_ was coming.

I ran up to the hoop and scored. I was feeling victorious. I turned around to see him before going to the middle.

The guy hadn't even moved.

But when I looked up through my carefully disarrayed hair –shadowed by my hood, something changed. Because he had this desperate look in his eyes, like he needed it. His baby blues were full of wonder. Like he thought I was amazing. His damp blonde hair was flinging out at the ends.

And he was _tall_. Not Jacob tall, but he was still tall.

Esme screamed at him to move –to win.

And then the wonder was gone. Replaced by desperation I knew to well. And he was determined.

And I thought something I really shouldn't have. I thought _I wish Seth was here so he'd have a better shot of winning._ I. Do. Not. Think. Things. Like. _That_!

But I recognised him –not that I'd known him in the past, but I recognised the look. I'd had almost the exact same one when we were looking for a school. I'd seen Emmett with it when he was trying out.

The completely desperate look you get when you have nowhere to go.

Yep. The kid was desperate.

And so I tossed him the ball, and relinquished my court –it was both of ours now.

I ran after him, and in a very Be- old me fashion, I tripped. I cried out.

The guy stopped, looking back.

**As you can probably already see I've decided what I'm going to do. For each chapter I'm gonna have the POV's of people who are in the same place, or have a completely different perspective; it varies. So, one Emmett and Rose check up, One Bella and Jasper, and maybe some other people... wait and see! I don't know how long yet, but maybe three days...? Depends what I have to finish before moving on to the next chapter... make sense? Sorry for taking forever, and I'm really sorry! Life is crazy, and it completely sucks.**

**Would you believe that life is so crazy that this was already written, but I didn't have time to post?**

**Next, we get Alice and Edward FINALLY shows up!**

**I'll update at five reviews, or a week –whichever happens first-**

**-Leah**


End file.
